femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine (Crackerjack 2)
Jasmine is a villainess in the crime/action movie Crackerjack 2 (aka Hostage Train) (Canada /Czech R 1997). She was played by actress Katerina Brozova (b 1968). A band of terrorists hijack a train, seal it in a tunnel, and threaten the wealthy passengers to obtain details/passwords etc relating to their personal wealth in order to drain their accounts and transfer all the money to themselves. When they have all the details they need on a computer disk, the organizer of the heist, Mr Smith, in collusion with Jasmine, betray the terrorists and destroy them in order to get all the money for themselves. 'Appearance -' Jasmine is a tall, slim, glamorous white blonde woman in her twenties. She wears leather or PVC pants with boots and an orange "majorette" type top. 'Character -' Jasmine is a greedy criminal out for riches for herself, not an ideological terrorist. She is treacherous, arrogant, completely ruthless, vicious, cruel and incredibly sadistic. Jasmine's reaction to any resistance from hostages is invariably one of excessive violence. Striding round with a machine pistol in her hand, Jasmine murders, tortures and brutalizes helpless people with obvious enjoyment, and at times almost sexual pleasure. She uses pliers to yank 2 teeth out of a hostage, sadistically relishing the agony she's inflicting. She giggles and breathes heavily with excitement when she yanks his first tooth out, and when it is revealed that she's yanked out the wrong tooth she can't hide her pleasure at the situation and of the fun she's about to get from pulling out another tooth. She later grabs the same man and riddles him in the back with bullets. When Smith and Jasmine no longer need their allies, the villainess smilingly guns down one hapless terrorist; she uses the strap of her machine pistol to strangle the terrorist technical expert from behind, and we get to see the joy on her face as she is strangling the man. When she finally finishes him off, her face is one of almost orgasmic pleasure at the life she has just taken. Even the cool Smith seems a bit scared of the ferocious Jasmine, which we see when he inadvertently says the money will soon be "mine", and she reacts reminding him it's "ours" - when he says it was a slip of the tongue, she grips her machine gun and says what is obviously a threat - "slip of the trigger!" 'Weapon -' Machine pistol 'Fate -' Holding the heroine as a hostage, Smith and Jasmine are trying to get back the computer disk which the hero has taken. In a stand off, Smith thinks Jasmine's typically impetuously violent decision to gun down the hero is risking them getting back the disk undamaged, so he shoots her in the back; she cries out and collapsing forward, the dead or dying villainess falls down a deep shaft. 'Notes -' Katerina Brozova played Tanya in the 2000 movie Last Stand. Possibly my all time favourite villainess! I'd have preferred the heroine dealing with Jasmine - but I guess you can't have everything! - Zippgun Jasmine Crackerjack 2 01G.gif|Jasmine (Katerina Brozova) is filmed strangling a man to death Jasmine Crackerjack 2 02.jpg|Jasmine (Katerina Brozova) smashes a hostage with her gun Jasmine Crackerjack 2 03.jpg|Jasmine (Katerina Brozova) with pliars Jasmine Crackerjack 2 04.jpg|Jasmine (Katerina Brozova) enjoys giving pain Jasmine Crackerjack 2 05G.gif|Jasmine (Katerina Brozova) sadistically yanks a man's teeth out Jasmine Crackerjack 2 06G.gif|Jasmine (Katerina Brozova) is given the pleasure of pulling out a second tooth Jasmine Crackerjack 2 07G.gif|Jasmine (Katerina Brozova) shoots the man to death Jasmine Crackerjack 2 08.jpg|Jasmine (Katerina Brozova) gets touchy with a hostage Jasmine Crackerjack 2 09G.gif|Jasmine (Katerina Brozova) gets touchy with a hostage Jasmine Crackerjack 2 10G.gif|Jasmine (Katerina Brozova) takes great pleasure in strangling the life out of the tech expert Jasmine Crackerjack 2 11.jpg|Jasmine (Katerina Brozova) shows how much she enjoyed taking the man's life Jasmine Crackerjack 2 12.jpg|Jasmine (Katerina Brozova) smiling killer Jasmine Crackerjack 2 13G.gif|Jasmine (Katerina Brozova) betrays a henchman Jasmine Crackerjack 2 14.jpg|Jasmine (Katerina Brozova) loves guns Jasmine Crackerjack 2 15.jpg|Jasmine (Katerina Brozova) holds a gun on her hostage (with Judge Reinhold, Carol Alt and Michael Sarrazin) Jasmine Crackerjack 2 16.jpg|Jasmine (Katerina Brozova) gets bullets in the back (with Michael Sarrazin) Jasmine Crackerjack 2 17G.gif|Jasmine (Katerina Brozova) gets betrayed and falls down the shaft Category:1990s Category:Betrayed Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Cruelty On Camera Category:Evil Laugh Category:Excessively Violent Category:Freud Buster Category:Gangster Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Kidnapper Category:Killed By Ally Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Machine Gun Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Mass Murderer Category:Molester Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Mutilator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Robber Category:Sadist Category:Sexual Sadist Category:Terrorist Category:Thrill Seeker Category:Torturer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased